Silver Snow
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: Ayden is going to school at Cross Academy at the request of Headmaster Cross,working as a fellow Guardian.But when Ayden discovers the secret that Zero has been keeping from her and Yuki,she has also grown feelings of love for Zero. Can they keep this forbidden act of love from growing any further or is already too late,pass the point of return for them to turn back?-ZeroXOC
1. Chapter 1

**So, just to let you all know, this story will mostly be based and taking place in the Vampire Knight manga storyline *with some parts in the anime storyline* and since this is my very first Vampire Knight story, I hope you all enjoy it and support the story *with how it might go and end* and also, just as a little reminder, the first beginning part of the chapter will be about the OC *oc backstory* then the OC going to Cross Academy. ..(just wanted to have a little oc background for fun~)****-Vampire Knight and all its characters are owned by Matsuri Hino. The only thing I own is my OC's (OC'S: Ayden SulFey and Angelina*****and the 'Silver Snow' fanfic story theme idea*)**

**And here is a little bit of info for my OC: **

**OC Name:**** Ayden SulFey(Pronounced- Ae-den, Soul-Fray)**

**Age:**** Between 16-18 in "human looks" (guess is around 18)**

**Hair Color:**** Long Reddish-Brown hair (auburn like color)**

**Eye Color:**** Silvery-Gray**

**Weapon of choice:**** -* a secret for now***

**So with that said, please enjoy the first chapter of the story~**

* * *

**Silver Snow-Chapter 1**

**Background Story Summary:**

_**Winter used to be Ayden's favorite season, until she was almost killed during a massacre vampire battle. She almost died herself, but the falling snow, made it sure she was able to escape from her bloody fate. There she was able to find a light of hope in the home of a vampire hunter, who taught her the ways and life of the hunters and their vampire enemies…**_

**A few years had passed and Ayden was now going to school at Cross Academy at the request of Headmaster Kaien Cross, an old friend of her adoptive Mother. Giving her the job of a Guardian because of her quick and unique abilities, she now works alongside Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu, guarding the secret of the Night Class ( *the Night Class are Vampires*) Even though she was trained as a hunter to kill vampires, these vampires are 'NOT' allowed to be hunted, by the order of the headmaster.**

**She's not the only one who doesn't like the rule:**

**Zero also agrees with her as a fellow hunter himself. But when Ayden discovers his secret that he has been keeping from her and Yuki, she realizes that only is she not afraid of him…..she has also grown feelings of love for him. **

**Can they keep this forbidden act of love from growing any further or is it already pas the point of no return for them to back?****...**

––––

Winter always seemed harsh but it can also be beautiful at the same time. The snow always feels softly and gently like, like pieces of soft lace, but cold to the touch. She liked to go out on snowy nights and look at the snow that fell from the sky. It always made her feel nice and safe, surrounded by the falling snow…

But that time of happiness didn't last very long, when she almost lost her life to a creature of evil…

That creature, a blood drinking monster, went by another name…

_**A vampire….**_

She didn't know what a vampire was like and so she didn't know much about them. But she figured that she would never run into one and that she would always be safe where she was…

But she was wrong and didn't even know that while she was having her time of self peace in the snow, that the eyes of a vampire were on here in secret and was about try and get her for a meal…

It had been following her close by, since it was in the area on a hunt and thought that she would be the prefect meal for him. He thought that she smelled wonderful and wanted to eat her up and devour every little single drop of her blood until there was nothing left.

As he got closer and closer to her, something happened that made the girl get away and make him lose his chance of having her blood.

The thing that happened was this:

He had almost got her by trying to sneak up on her and be very quiet like, but somehow and for reasons unknown to him, she just knew that he was there and did the only thing that she knew that would try and help her stay alive:

She ran.

She ran, ran for her life and ran for her chance to stay alive. She didn't want to die and she didn't want to get caught by the vampire who wanted to drink her blood. She wanted to see more snow days and be around for longer years of her life, and to see whatever life can give her…

_**But if she got caught by this vampire, she wouldn't last through the night…**_

"_I don't…I don't want to die…"_ The girl thought as kept on running, as panicky thoughts raced through her mind, as she wondered what would happen to her. _"I don't want to be eaten by this vampire. I want to live…someone, anyone…please help me…" _

She kept running and running, until she saw another figure through the snow. She could see them a bit, even though the snow was falling all around her and making it a little hard for her to see, she kept on running towards the figure until she was close to see them up and personal. The person turned out to be a tall woman with dark emerald green eyes and with long silver hair that was tied in a ponytail, as she wore a silvery black coat and carried a long silver shoulder bag. She looked at the girl in front of her who had fear in her silvery-gray eyes at seeing her and was going on around her…

The woman looked around, as she saw the vampire coming towards them, through the snow covered blur.

"Well, it looks like you have some ugly pests that are trying to get you, little girl. Why don't you keep on running until you reach the clear area in the woods, while I handle this?" The woman said to the girl, as she knew that the girl who looked to be ready to bolt. "I can explain things to you there, if you like, but if you stay here, you'll only get in my way…" The woman brought her shoulder bag out in front as she opened it and pulled out a long ranged weapon that was a dark silver colored and had a long black blade that popped open when she pressed a button the side.

"Don't worry about me; I can handle him with this bladed **'negagi-katana' **here…" She said, as she motioned for the girl to get moving already. The girl nodded her head, as she headed off, leaving the woman to get rid of the vampire.

_**Now, because of this new meeting, a new section of destiny was about to begin…**_

––––

Time passed as the girl grew up and had grown a big grudge and hatred against vampires. She knew now how to deal with them and destroy them, since the woman who helped her during that time in her past, had taught her all the ways of the vampire hunters, since she was one herself. But even with that, she was gonna be prepare for what she was going to have to do next…

"Wait…you want me to do what, now?...Angelina, you can't be serious..." The girl said, as she stared at the vampire hunter woman, who had been fixing her long silver hair into a ponytail style. She looked at the girl as her dark emerald green eyes showed that she was serious about what she had just said.

"I am serious, Ayden, and you should know that I never joke about these things." The woman, now known as Angelina said as she saw Ayden still look at her, as if she was trying to think of what she should believe. "…Starting in a few days, you will be attending a special school called Cross Academy. An old friend of mine, had asked me to bring someone to help with a little project that he is trying to do…more like an obsession if you ask me…" Angelina said as she rolled her dark emerald green eyes in annoyance for a minute. "Anyway, I'll bring you there and he can explain it more to you on what you will be doing…"

Ayden nodded her head, as she didn't know what might be happening or what she would be doing at this so called Cross Academy. But she did have a sort of feeling…

_**That she wasn't going to be bored and that she would have lots of things be interesting with her around…**_

It was almost mid-afternoon, when Ayden and Angelina arrived at the entrance gate to Cross Academy. Ayden brushed some strains of her long reddish-brown/ auburn like color hair out of her face, so she could see the building. It looked descent and oldish styled like to her, but looks can always be deceiving and she wasn't gonna give make any judgment or decisions until she knew the whole reason why she was here. Both of them walked through the gates and towards the entrance as Ayden looked around, noticing the eyes of the students staring at her.

Well, who could blame them?

She wasn't a student here and her choice of outfit dress kinda stood out a bit. She wore a long sleeved black sweater with long washed-out black pants, tall knee-high black boots and a long dark colored trenchcoat, as she saw a couple of the girl students giving her staring looks. She gave them a sharp glare, making them turn away and back off, as she didn't like it when people stared at her.

"Ayden, don't glare at the students. It's not worth it…" Angelina said, as Ayden rolled her eyes, but put her glare off for now. They continued to walk towards the school, as Ayden thought that she sensed someone watching her. She turned her head to see someone was watching her. The person turned out to be a male with pale silvery white hair, pale lavender colored eyes, a pale complexion and a strange tattoo on the side of his neck.

The male looked at her for a few minutes, then walked over to them, keeping his pale lavender eyes on Ayden. She didn't know what this guy's problem was, but something seemed a little off of him to her, that made him a little different.

"You two, what do you want here? Most visitors that come here, don't usually look or dress like that…or carry weapon bags…" The male said as he noticed the bags that both woman carried.

"Well, well. Looks like the kid has a good sense, huh Ayden?" Angelina said at Ayden as the male gave her a glaring annoyed look. None of them said anything for a few minutes before someone else ran over to them, as the male saw the who it was and let out a grunt of annoyance. It was a girl with short dark brown hair and large brown eyes, and looked to be pretty mad as she went over the male and for some reason, raised a fist to hit him with. But she missed when he stepped out of the way, but was able to kick him hard in the shin when he wasn't looking, surprising Ayden and Angelina as they stared at her.

"Zero, you shouldn't stare and be rude to people." The girl said as she gave the male, Zero, another kick in the shin or at least tried to, but he moved out of the way, as it looked like to Ayden that the two knew each other somehow. The girl turned to Ayden, as she gave her a smile. "Sorry if he was rude to you guys. Zero can be like that, but he's really a nice guy once you get to know him. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Yuki Cross and Mr. rude over here, is Zero Kiryu…"

"Who are you calling Mr. Rude, Yuki? You're the one who's rude, by always being late in your disciplinary committee duties…" Zero said, as the girl, Yuki, ignored him as she turned her attention to the two woman.

"So, do you mind telling me who you guys are, um…" Yuki said, as the older woman gave her a smile.

"It's Angelina. My name is Angelina and this here, is my daughter, Ayden SulFey…" Angelina said, as she pointed at Ayden, before speaking again. "…And we are here, to speak with Headmaster Cross. We have some business to discuss with him and we would be very appreciated if you showed us where he is…"

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

**So, here is the end of the first chapter of this new story. Since I am new to writing Vampire Knight fanfiction, it might take some time on some parts of the story *and on the story process on how I want it to go* also, this story is gonna be mostly written in 3****rd**** person, with some 1****st**** person written parts *not sure when but working on them story process* **

**And just as a little bit of some info, when I was writing the background info for my oc, I wrote that Ayden was raised by Angelina for a few years and was taught vampire hunting by her also *kinda how yuki was, but there is a very good reason why she, Ayden was cared by Angelina which will stay a secret for now…* **

**So please read and review, and let me know what you think of the first chapter or how it might need any improvements. **

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Otaku Luv**_**~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, just to let you all know, this story will mostly be based and taking place in the Vampire Knight manga storyline *with some parts in the anime storyline* and since this is my very first Vampire Knight story, I hope you all enjoy it and support the story *with how it might go and end* -Vampire Knight and all its characters are owned by Matsuri Hino. The only thing I own is my OC's (OC'S: Ayden SulFey and Angelina*and the 'Silver Snow' fanfic story theme idea*)**

**So, here we are with next chapter, that will have a few funny and awkward moments. please enjoy the second chapter of the story~ (and just like usual with all of my other fanfics, I will be posting songs that I think fit the chapter well or so *or what I'm listing to at the time*)**

**Chapter Song Theme**: _**Dima Bilan-"Never Let You Go"**_ ***(The first chapter's song was**\- **ON/OFF**_**-**__**"Futatsu No Kodou To Akai Tsumi" **_**(Vampire knight opening theme**_**)**__**&amp;**_**ON/OFF**_**-"[Eien no Setsuna-Vampire Knight Destiny]"**_

* * *

**Silver Snow-Chapter 2**

_**Previously in the last chapter of Silver Snow:**_

"_**So, do you mind telling me who you guys are, um…" Yuki said, as the older woman gave her a smile. **_

"_**It's Angelina. My name is Angelina and this here, is my daughter, Ayden SulFey…" Angelina said, as she pointed at Ayden, before speaking again. "…And we are here, to speak with Headmaster Cross. We have some business to discuss with him and we would be very appreciated if you showed us where he is…" **_

––––

Ayden watched the two students, Yuki and Zero escort her and Angelina through the hallways of Cross Academy. They were told where the headmaster was, and that they would take them to him. As they walked through the halls, Ayden's mind was filled with questions and thoughts, but she kept them to herself, as she knew that too many thoughts and questions can make worried emotions rise up and being a vampire hunter needed to have a clear mind, to be able to focus on the situations that they get in…

And right now, she needed to be able to focus, until she knew all that was going on…

Angelina didn't give her much details, other than the stuff that she had been told earlier. So she decided to just stay silent for now, until they reached the headmaster. They stopped at a door, which was the headmaster's office, as Yuki opened the door for the rest of them and walked in first, as the others followed in after her.

Ayden watched and looked at the office, as she saw Yuki go over to what appeared to be the headmaster. To Ayden, he appeared to be youngish looking to be the headmaster with ling sandy hair gathered in a ponytail, and wearing what she thought was a scarf around his neck (or something like that), as he got a smile on his face and suddenly went over to Yuki trying to give her a hug or something, but she stepped out of the way as she dodged it and he fell to the ground in a comical like way.

Ayden looked at the scene, as she stared with almost a wide eye look, not fully understanding what was going on. She looked at Angelina, who had her hand on her head, as she shook her head as if she was annoyed at all of this, but she didn't say anything, not wanting to be sounding rude. But she did mutter the words: **'Idiot' **under her breath softly, like she knew that this would happen or something.

After that little scene passed, Angelina let out a little cough sounding grunt, to get the headmaster's attention, as he heard the sound and got back under control, before the group had entered the room.

––––

"Um, sorry about that. I sometimes get a little carried away, when my dearest Yuki is around…." Headmaster Cross said, as Yuki stayed silent for a bit and Zero rolled his eyes, as he hated when the headmaster acted like this when there was people around. ***mainly, because Zero would think that he's acting like a complete idiot, when he got like this* **So, as he turned his attention to Ayden and Angelina, mostly keeping his focus on Ayden. She seemed different almost, like she didn't belong with any setting or in group type places. But there was something about her that was interesting…

With her silvery-gray eyes and her long reddish-brown hair, anyone would think she was a very beautiful person and that she had a very privileged life style.

But those eyes told a different story, and one that was surrounded by darkness and shadows…

A story, that was buried in dark secrets…

"Hey, you, why are you looking at me like that? I don't like people staring me, like how you are now…" Ayden said as she gave Zero a little bit of a glaring like look, almost as if she was** 'warning him to stop or she would kick his ass' **with her glare. Zero glared right back as if to say **'Bring it on'** and it soon turned into a glaring contest between the two of them, glaring right at each other.

"Ayden…stop glaring at the kid, it won't help with anything by doing those 'teasing glares' like that…" Angelina said as Ayden stopped with her glaring look and looked to the side, as she didn't like it when Angelina told her what to do, like that. But she followed her mother's directions, not before rolling her eyes at Zero for one final moment.

"So, anyway, let's get back to under control here…" Headmaster Cross said as he had completely ignored the two and their so called glaring match and tried his best to get everyone's attentions. "Well, now, we can start the discussion of why I had asked you Angelina to come here with your daughter, Ayden…"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. Why did you ask us to come anyway, you dumb four-eyed idiot?" Angelina said, as headmaster cross looked at her with a shocked face of surprise.

"Hey! I don't where these glasses for any particular reason, you know! I have very poor eyesight, okay…" Headmaster Cross said in a pouty like grumpy tone of voice, like a little kid who wasn't gonna get a cookie for a treat.

"You can say whatever you want, but you will always be an idiot till the end of time…" Angelina said as she smirked at him with a teasing like glint her dark emerald green eyes, like she was enjoying seeing him pout like that. Headmaster Cross tried to get back on track, with what he had to say as Zero now glared at Angelina like she was the most hated person on the planet, but she ignored his glares, as he was beneath her levels to deal with at the moment.

––––

"As you know Ayden and Angelina, this school isn't like most schools. We have two different types of classes here, the Day Class and the Night Class…" Headmaster Cross said, as he started to explain to them. "This school is part of a little idea project that I have been trying to create for a while, with a way of having humans and vampires being able to co-exist peacefully…"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute! Let me get this straight, coz I think I might have misheard what you just said." Angelina said, as she put her hand up in the air, to stop the conversation for a minute. "Did you just say…that this is, a school that has vampires and humans, co-existing…or at least trying to peacefully?"

There was a bit of silence for a few seconds, before Headmaster Cross nodded his head, as Angelina stared at him with her mind running with thoughts, on how to respond to this** 'so called idea' **that they were just told of. Ayden looked at her mother, not really believing that was said was actually true or not.

"Well, as I was saying or at least trying to say, yes the Night Class is the one with the students that are all vampires and even though I asked the two of you , very well known vampire hunters, to come here me out in my little idea. But before you say anything about if I can do this or not, I do have permission from the hunter society to be allowed to have this project be done without supervision…at least not a lot of supervision…." Headmaster Cross said, as he started explain some more to Angelina and Ayden. Yuki who had been silent this whole time, suddenly spoke up, as she was a bit surprised at now knowing that Ayden and Angelina were vampire hunters.

"Headmaster, you mean that these two are vampire hunters?!" Yuki said, as she looked at Ayden with wide eyes.

"Well what other people do you know that carry bags like that?" Zero said, pointing a thumb at the bags that both Angelina and Ayden had been carrying this whole time.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag, huh Ayden sweetie?" Angelina said, as she gave Ayden a smirky like grin, like they were sharing a secret inside joke, that only that they knew. "Yep, were both vampire hunters and were very good at our job, so just keep that in mind that you don't try and cross us, alright you two…" Angelina said those words straight at Yuki and Zero knowing that they were to be sounded as a warning that they both should remember for the near future, so there won't be any problems tried to be caused.

_**It looks like things are gonna get interesting especially with these two. **_

_**And things might take another turn, for what comes next…**_

––––

"So, as you know, I had been thinking of this for a while and thought that, even though I have my dear Yuki and Zero doing the disciplinary committee duties, which I did discuss earlier about some time ago…" Angelina nodded as she remembered that she had visited Headmaster Cross a few times before and had talked with him about a few things, now knowing that what was said before, was the truth in some parts of this kinda confusing plan of his. "…And I think it would be a good idea to add another helping hand for them, by adding your daughter Ayden as another guardian…" Headmaster Cross said, as Ayden's jaw literally dropped at what she had just heard.

_**Her, being a Guardian? And working with Zero and Yuki, of all people?**_

_**No way, was she gonna do something as stupid as that, if she had any say about it…**_

"….And, just as you must know, since you are a vampire hunter yourself and one of the duties as the guardian, is that you must help with guarding the night class, which as you know, is a class that is completely full of vampires...there is one very important rule, that you must follow.

And that rule is this:

It is Forbidden…to hunt any of the Night Class students. No matter what the situation is or what happens, you are not allowed to hurt or hunt any of them. As long as you are here, they will be treated as students…do you understand, Ayden?"

It took a few minutes for the words to sink in before, Ayden was now realizing that what she had just heard was not of her own imagination or a dream…:

"…_**.And, just as you must know, since you are a vampire hunter yourself and one of the duties as the guardian, is that you must help with guarding the night class, which is a class that is completely full of vampires...there is one very important rule, that you must follow. **_

_**And that rule is this:**_

_**It is Forbidden…to hunt any of the Night Class students. No matter what the situation is or what happens, you are not allowed to hurt or hunt any of them. As long as you are here, they will be treated as students…"**_

…

"_**It is Forbidden…to hunt any of the Night Class students. No matter what the situation is or what happens, you are not allowed to hurt or hunt any of them. As long as you are here, they will be treated as students…"**_

…

"Wait…you mean…**YOU HAVE FUCKING GODDAMN VAMPIRES HERE AT YOUR SCHOOL, RUNNING AROUND FREELY HERE WITH HUMANS?!"** Ayden shouted as she was kinda losing it a bit at what she was just told.

"**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST STUPIDEST, RETARDED, MORON I HAVE EVER MET, TO EVEN THINK OF ALLOWING THOSE FUCKING BLOODSUCKERS EVEN IN ONE INCH OF A HUMAN SCHOOL!" **

"Ayden, don't shout and it may not be all that you think…" Headmaster Cross tried to explain but Ayden wasn't fully listening at the moment. 'I did say earlier that I was trying to make this be a place where Humans and Vampires could work and co-exist peacefully…"

"**MAY NOT BE ALL THAT I THINK?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, YOU STUPID IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU MEANT THAT THE VAMPIRES HERE WERE BEING WATCHED OVER BY HUNTERS, NOT BEING AROUND TO WALK AND BE AROUND INNONCENT HUMAN BEINGS!..." **She screamed at him, getting really pissed at the headmaster, as he hide under his desk, kinda terrified at her being angry at him.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU LOONY!...WHY DON'T YOU JUST LINE UP ALL THE STUDENTS FOR A FREE FOOD BUFFETT, SINCE YOU PRATICALLY SIGNED THERE DEATH WARNNETS ALREADY, YOU DUMBASS!" **Ayden said as she wasn't gonna deal with them, as she pulled out a knife that she had hidden underneath her coat. "…and you except me to help guard these bloodsuckers?!...well, fuck it with that!" She threw the knife at the headmaster who let out a squeal of fright and ducked out of the way, as the knife hit the wall, stabbing the wall deeply.

"Well,…You want an answer to your question, so here it is…"

"**HELL NO!"…**"No way in hell, would I do something, as retarded as helping out an idiot's idea of humans and vampires co-existing together in a place like this. I am a hunter, a vampire hunter and my job is to hunt vampires…." She pulled out another knife and aimed it dangerously at headmaster cross.

"…If I even see one little hint of a vampire around here, student or not…I will personally chop of it's head and impale it on a spike. Do you hear me, four-eyes?" Ayden said dangerously as Yuki looked a little freaked out, Zero stayed silent and Angelina started bursting out laughing at the scene, enjoying that Ayden was giving the headmaster a good rant for the idea that he asked of them.

"Well, well, well. Looks like this might be a lot more interesting for you, headmaster, especially with my little Ayden here…" Angelina said as she gave off a little smirk on her face. "….And with her around, you're definitely gonna have your hands full, keeping things under control…"

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

**Okay, here we are with the end of chapter 2. and this chapter took me a while to write, since I was trying to think of how to make this chapter interesting and give Ayden a bit of a character side for how she would react to all of this *especially with the headmaster cross asking her to help out as a guardian* **

**Well, I wonder if Ayden is gonna change her mind or does someone else gotta step in and help out with this problem, with her? Well gotta wait till the next chapter to find out. **

**So please read and review, and let me know what you think of chapter 2 or how it might need any improvements. **

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Otaku Luv**_**~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So, just to let you all know, this story will mostly be based and taking place in the Vampire Knight manga storyline *with some parts in the anime storyline* and since this is my very first Vampire Knight story, I hope you all enjoy it and support the story *with how it might go and end* -Vampire Knight and all its characters are owned by Matsuri Hino. The only thing I own is my OC's (OC'S: Ayden SulFey and Angelina*and the 'Silver Snow' fanfic story theme idea*)**

**Hey, guys, new chapter and update...with a few little 'Overboard moments'...**

**so, enjoy~**

**Chapter Song Theme**:**Ayria-_"Blue Alice"_**

* * *

**Silver Snow-Chapter 3**

_**Previously in the last chapter of Silver Snow:**_

"_**Well,…You want an answer to your question, so here it is…"**_

"_**HELL NO!"…"No way in hell, would I do something, as retarded as helping out an idiot's idea of humans and vampires co-existing together in a place like this. I am a hunter, a vampire hunter and my job is to hunt vampires…." She pulled out another knife and aimed it dangerously at headmaster cross. **_

"…_**If I even see one little hint of a vampire around here, student or not…I will personally chop of its head and impale it on a spike. Do you hear me, four-eyes?" Ayden said dangerously as Yuki looked a little freaked out, Zero stayed silent and Angelina started bursting out laughing at the scene, enjoying that Ayden was giving the headmaster a good rant for the idea that he asked of them.**_

"_**Well, well, well. Looks like this might be a lot more interesting for you, headmaster, especially with my little Ayden here…" Angelina said as she gave off a little smirk on her face. "….And with her around, you're definitely gonna have your hands full, keeping things under control…" **_

**_––––_**

**(Well, now, this was probably a very akward moment.  
But it was gonna get even more akward, very soon...)**

**_––––_**

"So, um, I think we might want to stop this, before a fight breaks out." Yuki said, trying to be and place the part of peacemaker for everyone, so no fights would break out. But there was a slight tension in the air, that was slowly filled with silent moods. Um, maybe we can find something else for Ayden to do, since she has clearly showed that, she doesn't like the idea of being a Guardian..."

"Finally..." Ayden said, as she threw her hands up in the air, at being a little glad that someone had agreed with her decision, on the whole scenario. "I'm glad someone agrees with my decision, on this very, crazy-ass, stupid idea from a over exaggerated, stupid-ass idiot." She said, making sure that comment was meant for headmaster Cross.

Headmaster Cross muttered something under his breath, as Ayden ignored it and turned her attention to Yuki, as she stared at her, with cold like curious expressionish look. She looked at her, like she could see through Yuki and know ithat she was hiding something, from all that was around her.

"Interesting...very interesting..." Ayden said, as she suddenly got a Chester cat like smile on her face, which gave Yuki, a feeling of comfortableness.

"What do you mean, by, 'interesting'?" Yuki said, as Ayden started to slowly walk over to her, making her Chester cat smile get a little cold and evil like, as she stared hard at Yuki, with her cold staring look, like she was trying to find a hidden secret, within Yuki.

"Well, um...crap, what's your name again?" Ayden asked Yuki, forgetting Yuki's name.

"It's Yuki..." Yuki said, giving Ayden her name, so she could remember it.

"Okay, Yuki, what I meant by **'interesting'**, is by, how interesting it must be-to be acting like a sweet innocent young girl..."Ayden said, as she got what looked to be an evil look in her eyes, that made Yuki get really scared for a second. "...could be hiding a very dark secret, from all around her..."  
Ayden started walking some more over to her, walking very slowly and cautious like, still keeping her stare at Yuki, making her get a feeling of even more scaredness and comfortableness.

A few minutes had passed between them, before Ayden spoke to Yuki again.

**_––––_**

"So, what are you hiding, _'little Yuki' _? What are you trying to hide, that you think is okay..."Ayden said, as she dropped her tone of voice, down a little low and whisper like, making her sound very cold and a little cruel like. "...something, that you clearly know is wrong, but pretend that it's alright..."

" I-I-I'm not...I'm not, hiding anything..." Yuki said, as she tried looking at the floor, trying to focus on a spot and not at Ayden' s curious look.

"Yeah, you're not...that's what all the good little girls say, when they don't want anyone to find out the **'dirty little secrets'**, that they got buried deep in there closets..." Ayden said, feeling the need, to want to tease Yuki a little bit, seeing if she could make her squirm and get really uncomfortable like...

But a firm hand on her shoulder, stopped her from going into a teasing mode, as she recognized who's hand it was, as she let out a disappointed grunt.

"Alright Ayden, I think that's enough for now. The poor girl looks like she's ready to bolt and go find a closet, to go hide and cry in, from your 'little tease act'..." Angelina said, as she knew that Ayden sometimes liked to pick on people and discover there weakness, and use that weakness to tease them with it.

Ayden let out another grunt, as she moved away from Yuki and walked over to the wall, starting to lean get back to the wall.

She still kept her eyes on Yuki, not letting her out of her sight or quite off the hook yet-  
She knew that the girl was hiding a secret and a very dark secret at that...

A slight scent was lingering in the girl and so, she wanted to find out what it was. When she had walked over to Yuki, Ayden could catch the scent of vampires in her...  
And not just any vampire:

A God...Damn...**PUREBLOOD VAMPIRE!**

_(Well, wasn't that, just the icing on the cake...)_

**_––––_**

"Sorry about that. Ayden can be a 'sarcastic little tease' sometimes, when she gets a little bored..." Angelina said, as she gave a quick little smile. "I did say, that you might have your hands full with her..."

"Yeah, you did. But I'm sure, that she can get along with Yuki and Zero..." Headmaster Cross said, as Ayden gave him a short glaring look, as he quick hide behind his desk again, not wanting her to throw another knife at him. Angelina ignored his comment and continued on.

" So, is there anything else we should know, about all this 'Guardian' crap?" Angelina said, really wanting to get this over and done with.

"Well, there is, one thing..." Headmaster Cross said, as he was about to continue, when there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to look at the door, wondering who it could be, that was at the door.

**_––––_**

"Expecting, some other 'company', Kaien?" Angelina said, as she gave him a curious look. "You didn't say of anyone, would be joining us..."

"Yuki, would you mind getting the door and letting 'him', in?" Kaien Cross said, as Yuki nodded her head and went over to the door, opening it. She saw who it was, as she gave the person in the doorway.

"Kaname-Sama..." Yuki said, as she took the person's hand, leading them into the room. Ayden and Angelina both caught the scent of a vampire, as the person started to take a few steps into the room.  
Ayden recongized the scent more, as it was the same scent, that had been on Yuki...  
_The scent of a Pureblood Vampire..._

In the doorway, stood a tall dark brownish haired man, with paleish like skin and rusty brownish-red eyes, wearing a white uniform. He stood there, as he noticed the group in the room.

"You wish to see me, Headmaster Cross?" The man said, as Yuki gave him a smile.

"Kaname-Sama, there's..."Yuki started to say, but Ayden cut her off.

**_––––_**

"You...**'Kaname-Sama'**, as Yuki calls you...the **'Pureblood vampire'**..." Ayden said, as she quickly grabbed her bag, opened it and pulled out a long sheathed weapon. "Do me a favor and hold still...so I can, fucking chop your head right the fuck off!"

And without any warning, she ran at him, ready to strike him down, on the spot. Yuki tried to get in front of Kaname, in hopes of protecting him in some way, from Ayden's attack. Ayden thrusted her weapon forward, holding it front of Yuki and Kaname both, intended to strike them both at the same time, if she needed too.

"Get out of the way, Yuki...and let me kill this, vampire." Ayden said, as she gave Kaname a hateful glare of anger.

"No, I won't. You can't hurt Kaname-Sama. He didn't do anything to you..."Yuki said, trying to defend Kaname, as best she could.

"Yes, I can and I will kill him." Ayden said, repeating her answered decision again, as Yuki was starting to get on her nerves. " Or maybe...you forgot my warning, that I mentioned earlier:  
if I sense even one little hint of a vampire around here...'student or not'...I will personally, chop off its head and impale it on a spike! And look and behold: here comes one, waltzing in, lead by you personally..."

She unsheathes her weapon, revealing a long bladed sword. "So thank you, Yuki, for bringing me my first target..."

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

**So, here ends chapter 3 and I leave it on a cliffy once again! bwhahahaha~ (I know, nobody likes the cliffhangers...)**

**oh, wow, Ayden kinda has a 'bitchy attitude' going on, especially with Kaname...(well, I do like Zero better *and in my book, Kaname is kind of a jerk-ass, most of time*) so, I wonder how, she's gonna be able to put up with kaname hanging around...**

**so, is she gonna go and get to chop Kaname's head off, or does get to be called a 'freeze mob', time? guess, you gotta read the next chapter to find out...**

**So please read and review, and let me know what you think of chapter 3 or how it might need any improvements. **

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Otaku Luv**_**~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So, just to let you all know, this story will mostly be based and taking place in the Vampire Knight manga storyline *with some parts in the anime storyline* and since this is my very first Vampire Knight story, I hope you all enjoy it and support the story *with how it might go and end* -Vampire Knight and all its characters are owned by Matsuri Hino. The only thing I own is my OC's (OC'S: Ayden SulFey and Angelina*and the 'Silver Snow' fanfic story theme idea*)**

**So, here is a new chapter update (with more 'Aydeness') and guess we'll see what happens in this chapter…**

**Enjoy the chapter guys~**

**Chapter Song Theme**: **Shingeki no Kyojin!/Attack On Titan!-_"Sad Anime Ost : VC-PF20130218" _**

* * *

**Silver Snow-Chapter 4**

_**Previously in the last chapter of Silver Snow:**_

_**You wish to see me, Headmaster Cross?" The man said, as Yuki gave him a smile.**_

**_"Kaname-Sama, there's..."Yuki started to say, but Ayden cut her off._**

**_"You...'Kaname-Sama', as Yuki calls you...the 'Pureblood vampire'..." Ayden said, as she quickly grabbed her bag, opened it and pulled out a long sheathed weapon. "Do me a favor and hold still...so I can, fucking chop your head, right the fuck off!"_**

**_And without any warning, she ran at him, ready to strike him down, on the spot. Yuki tried to get in front of Kaname, in hopes of protecting him in some way, from Ayden's attack. Ayden thrusted her weapon forward, holding it front of Yuki and Kaname both, intended to strike them both at the same time, if she needed too._**

**_"Get out of the way, Yuki...and let me kill this, vampire." Ayden said, as she gave Kaname a hateful glare of anger._**

**_"No, I won't. You can't hurt Kaname-Sama. He didn't do anything to you..."Yuki said, trying to defend Kaname, as best she could._**

**_"Yes, I can and I will kill him._**_**" Ayden said, repeating her answered decision again, as she Yuki was starting to get on her nerves." Or maybe...you forgot my warning, that I mentioned earlier:  
if I sense even one little hint of a vampire around here...'student or not'...I will personally, chop off its head and impale it on a spike! And look and behold: here comes one, waltzing in, led by you personally..."**_

**_She unsheathes her weapon, revealing a long bladed sword. "So thank you, Yuki, for bringing me my first target..."_**

**_––––_**

There was dead silence in the room, as no one moved a single muscle, knowing that the tension in the air was so thick, that you could cut it with a knife. Everyone looked at Ayden, who had her weapon in front of Yuki, who was standing in front of Kaname as a type of shield. Not one of them moved for a full minute, as they just stayed like that.

Another minute passed, as Ayden heard an annoyed sigh, as Angelina called out to her:

"Alright, Ayden, enough! It's rude to be pointing weapons at people, so put it away and back off." Angelina said, as Ayden started to fight with her mother, being stubborn like.

"But mom...I can't just let him, be allowed to live...he's a vampire..." Ayden said, protesting against her mother's orders or at least trying to, but knowing it would be a lost cause in this scenario.

"Yes, Kaname is a vampire, a pureblood at that, but he's also a student here at this school. So even though with your job as a vampire hunter and knowing what I am asking you to do, do you think, you can hold back a little bit...and not try to 'kill any of the students'?" Kaien Cross asked, in a concerned begging tone, hoping that maybe she would change her mind.

Ayden thought for a minute,thinking on her decision, then putting her weapon away, with a angry growl.  
-**_––––_**

"Fine then, You win...for now, I guess." Ayden said, as she walked over back to the wall. "But you better have a damn good reason on why **'he's' **here, and why you're allowing him to have **'freewill' **around here..."

"Well, Kaname is a very good friend of mine and he's able to keep all the other vampires in the night class under control, due to him being a pureblood. So, there shouldn't be too much trouble for you..." Kaien said, trying to make the situation normal, as best he could. "Oh, I forgot: Ayden, this is Kaname Kuran...Kaname, this is Ayden SulFey, the one I was telling you about, who's going to be helping Zero and Yuki with disciplinary duties."

"Oh yes, I remember you mentioning that to me. So, I suppose that having just Yuki and Zero as Guardians was too big of a job, for just two people...but, given the circumstances and allowing another vampire hunter to help being a Guardian...it might prove your theory right, Cross, in creating a co-existence peace between Humans and Vampires..." Kaname said, as Ayden looked a little confused.

"Wait a minute...what do you mean, 'another vampire hunter'?" Ayden asked, as Kaname looked at her with a calming expression on his face.

"Didn't you know? Zero Kiryu, is just like you, he is also a vampire hunter." Kaname said, as Zero glared at him.

"Whatever, Kaname. I don't believe I asked you to speak for me. So, back off..." Zero said, keeping his glaring look at Kaname. Ayden looked at Kaname, then Zero, then Cross, then back to Zero, then back to Kaname, then back for a final time at Zero...

Giving him a wide eyed staring look, like he had just grown three heads.

"What the hell...you mean to tell me, that your a vampire hunter?...Are you, serious?" Ayden said, as she couldn't believe what she was just told. She thought it had to a lie, a total lie.

No way, that there had been another vampire hunter around and not killing of any of these bloodsuckers, when they had the chance.

_**It couldn't be…**_

_**It had to be a mistake…**_

"…you…" Ayden said, as she looked at Zero for a second, then out of nowhere, slapped him hard across the face. Everyone stared at her, as she glared at Zero, with a look of hate in her eyes. Zero was silent as he glared right back at her.

"You're an embarrassment, to all the hunters at the hunter's society. You don't deserve the right to be called a Vampire hunter…" Ayden said, as she stormed out of the room, not wanting to be in the same room with any of those people.

"Well, that could have gone a lot worse…" Kaien said, as he tried to put on smile face, but stopped when he knew it was kinda hopeless to do at this point. "So, um, why don't we just give her some time to herself, for now? Who knows, she might come around, if we just let her cool off for a bit? After all, we did just lay this news on her…"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Also, I'd like to talk to you and Kaname, alone for a bit, if you don't mind…"Angelina said, as Kaien gave her a nod, also wanting to talk to her with Kaname privately…  
-**_––––_**

Ayden walked through the hallway, feeling angry and very cranky. Her mind was in a total lost of thoughts, as she was feeling near the edge of her limit, of trying to keep her cool.

What was her mother thinking? Allowing something like this to happen?

And why agree to let her join this stupid idea of stupidity?

Vampires and Humans, will never, never get along. She knew that rule for so long, that she knew it as the only truth of the world.

Ever since that day…

**That day…**

"_No, stop it! Don't think about that time! That was in the past, the past that you had buried long ago…"_ Ayden thought to herself. She needed to keep her head clear and her heart strong, coz that's how a hunter should act.

Well, she really couldn't do much for now, since she knew that for this job to be a success, she needed to follow her mother's orders and the four-eyed twat's rule too.

Maybe, just maybe, she might get the chance for some fun, in hunting one or two vampires, when no one was looking…

After all, being a bad girl from time to time, made life more exciting…

"_And besides, it might be nice to act like a 'normal person' for like and see what school life is, without all the running around from hunter duties. Might be a nice change of pace- I do kinda deserve a vacation…."_ Ayden thought, as she continued walking down the hallway, as she started thinking of more thoughts and other things.

She was kinda lost in her thoughts, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jerk out of her thoughts and quickly getting her guard up, with her instincts and reflexes kicking into high gear. She quickly, grabbed the person's hand, as she turned around to see who it was that touched her.

She dropped her guard, when she saw Zero and his hand on her shoulder, knowing that she couldn't attack him, right there in the hallway.  
-**_––––_**

"What do you want?" Ayden said, as she wondered why he was here, in the hallway with her.

"Look, I don't know why you're mad at me, but you didn't need to slap me across the face like that." Zero said, as Ayden gave a small little smirky smile.

"Well, maybe I did. Somebody should have, since you failed at your job as a vampire hunter. You know the rules of the hunter's society-we kill all the vampires we find, if they try and use humans to their advantage…which **'that'** one, clearly has been doing to your little friend…" Ayden said, as she saw Zero look down at the floor for some reason.

"You know, I really hate Kaname. He's a pureblood and I really would like to see him disappear. But there's nothing I can do, because if I hurt Kaname, then Yuki would be sad…and that's something, I wouldn't want to carry on my shoulders, as burden…" Zero said, as Ayden let go of his hand, softening her face expression a bit, knowing what it was like, to having to hold back on the urge, to do something you didn't like.

"Okay, I see your point. I'll hold off on Kaname for now. Besides, having around two Vampire hunters, might throw **'Mister High and Mighty'** off his game and make him slip up…so, i'll work with you and Yuki, at least for the time being…" Ayden said, as she headed on back to the headmaster's office.

"But I can't make any promises, that I won't give those bloodsuckers a bruise or two, if they piss me off, in anyway…" She said, as Zero secretly enjoying the thought, of the Night Class having to deal with Ayden and her attitude.

_**And especially with her and Kaname, having a go at each other…**_

**_––––_**

"I'm so glad, you changed your mind, Ayden. The Night is not so bad, once you get to know them and the Day Class is also okay...except for the rapid fangirl groups, everything else is pretty much normal like." Yuki said, as she started explaining the lifestyle at cross academy to Ayden, who was pretty much bored right now. "Hey, I got something for you. It will only take me a few minutes, so I'll be right back…" Yuki went off, leaving Ayden alone in what appeared to be the courtyard.

Well, this was it, she was soon gonna be a student and Guardian at Cross academy.

After having a talk with the headmaster about her changing her mind, he was more than happy to be having her as a school Guardian. Her mother had also giving her a talking too, saying she was glad that her mind was changed, but also warned her to keep her guard up too.

"_**You never know, what might happen, so keep a sharp eye out…"**_ Angelina told her, before she was left in the care of the headmaster. But she did tell Ayden, that she would come to back from time to time, to check up on her.

So it wouldn't be as bad as she thought…

Until, she learned that she had to wear a school uniform.

_"Okay, vamps and humans at a school, I can deal with, but a UNIFORM?...oh i am so, gonna crack at this school, I just know it…"_ Ayden thought to herself, as she quickly reminded herself, to keep her cool. And she was doing a fine job of it…

Until she heard some really, really, annoying sounds…

That sounded like:

"**KYAAA! IT'S THE NIGHT CLASS! IT'S ALMOST TIME!"**

"**EEEEEE! HURRY UP! I WANNA SEE KANAME-SAMA!"**

**"ADOL, I WANNA SEE ADOL!" **

"**KANAME-SAMA, KANAME-SAMA! KYAAAAA!"**

That did it for Ayden's mental state, as she gripped the pen she had in her hand so hard, that she broke it in too.

_**Ohhh, this didn't look good, nope, not at all…**_

**_––––_**

"Hey, Zero, have you seen Ayden around? I wanted to give her the school uniform that Headmaster Cross sent for her, to wear." Yuki asked, as she had been looking for Ayden for about fifteen minutes.

"Nope, haven't seen her at all." Zero said, as Yuki was getting a little worried.

"Well, I wonder where she can…" Yuki said, when she heard a very loud and angry familiar voice, coming from near the Night Class dorm gates.

"**ATTENTION YOU LOUD AND OBNOXIOUS, FANGIRL, TWATING-MORONS! WILL YOU ALL, PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THE DAMN NIGHT CLASS, BEFORE I COME DOWN HERE FROM THIS WALL AND KICK…EVERY SINGLE ONE, OF YOUR STUPID, FANGIRL, ASSES!"**

"I Think we found her…and boy, is she loud…" Zero said, as Yuki started to freak out a bit.

"Oh no, Zero. What should we do? She's gonna make all those girls mad…" Yuki said, as she didn't like it when the girls would get after her for doing her guardian duties.

"Nothng…and besides, saves me the trouble of yelling at them myself." Zero said, with a bit of a smile on his face. It looked like he was starting to like Ayden a bit more, especially with her 'take no crap attitude'…

This looked to be the start of a very good time, to start off the first school day for Ayden…

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

**And here is the end of Chapter 4. (With the cliff hanger, that I know you all hate~Bwhahahahahaha) so, looks like, we found a couple things Ayden doesn't like:**

**Kaname….and annoying 'Fangirls' (wonder how long, her mental nerves will last…*I'm betting a day*) ****Wonder what's gonna happen next? Well, as usual, you're gonna have to read the next chapter to find out…**

**So please read and review, and let me know what you think of chapter 4 or how it might need any improvements. **

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Otaku Luv~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, just to let you all know, this story will mostly be based and taking place in the Vampire Knight manga storyline *with some parts in the anime storyline* and since this is my very first Vampire Knight story, I hope you all enjoy it and support the story *with how it might go and end* -Vampire Knight and all its characters are owned by Matsuri Hino. The only thing I own is my OC's (OC'S: Ayden SulFey and Angelina*and the 'Silver Snow' fanfic story theme idea*)**

**So, new chapter update guys~ and just to let you know, if any of the characters seem kinda out of there personalities, I'm trying to remember how they are in both the anime and manga (since they have some differences in some parts) so, I'm trying my best to match them well (with the internet research and youtube videos I can find, for researching material)**

**So- Let's see, what happens in this chapter…**

**Enjoy the chapter guys~**

**Chapter Song Theme**: **Simplu-**_**"Official imi merge bine"**_** &amp; Voltaj-"**_**MSDS2"**_

* * *

**Silver Snow-Chapter 5**

_**Previously in the last chapter of Silver Snow:**_

_**That did it for Ayden's mental state, as she gripped the pen she had in her hand so hard, that she broke it in too.**_

_**Ohhh, this didn't look good, nope, not at all…**_

"_**Hey, Zero, have you seen Ayden around? I wanted to give her the school uniform that Headmaster Cross sent for her, to wear." Yuki asked, as she had been looking for Ayden for about fifteen minutes. **_

"_**Nope, haven't seen her at all." Zero said, as Yuki was getting a little worried.**_

"_**Well, I wonder where she can…" Yuki said, when she heard a very loud and angry familiar voice, coming from near the Night Class dorm gates.**_

"_**ATTENTION YOU LOUD AND OBNOXIOUS, FANGIRL, TWATING-MORONS! WILL YOU ALL, PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THE DAMN NIGHT CLASS, BEFORE I COME DOWN HERE FROM THIS WALL AND KICK…EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR STUPID FANGIRL ASSES!"**_

"_**I Think we found her…and boy, is she loud…" Zero said, as Yuki started to freak out a bit.**_

"_**Oh no, Zero. What should we do? She's gonna make all those girls mad…" Yuki said, as she didn't like it when the girls would get after her for doing her guardian duties.**_

"_**Nothng…and besides, saves me the trouble of yelling at them myself." Zero said, with a bit of a smile on his face. It looked like he was starting to like Ayden a bit more, especially with her 'take no crap attitude'…**_

_**This looked to be the start of a very good time, to start off the first school day for Ayden…**_

**_––––_**

"Oh no, this is bad. This is really, really, really bad. She shouldn't be yelling like that, at those girls." Yuki said, as she was starting to panic a little bit, knowing that pulling a stunt like that, could get Ayden in a bit of trouble.

"Well, at least it won't be you in trouble. And besides, isn't always you, that has trouble keeping those girls under control, when the Night Class comes at of their dorms?" Zero said, as Yuki ignored the comment, as she started wondering, why Ayden was doing, whatever she was doing.

"I'd better go see, what's going on and maybe try and stop her, from going to far." Yuki said, as she went to go find Ayden, with Zero following behind, not saying about this, since he was kinda enjoying that Ayden was giving those girls a bit of a lecture.

It didn't take them long to find her, as Ayden was putting up a good show for those annoying fangirls…

As she had found the nearest thing to climb (**which happened to be, the wallgate of the Night Class's dorm enterance**) and decided upon herself, to start yelling at the top of her lungs, to give those girls a hard time.

Zero and Yuki both stared at Ayden, yelling at the girls like a crazy person, as a few of the girls were shaking a little bit (**since she looked very pissed off and scary like**) and some of the girls, were afraid that she was gonna come down and beat the living crap outta them.

"Well, guess I was wrong. This is more entertaining, then I thought…" Zero said, as Yuki tried to stop on his foot, in a way for him to knock it off, but he used his instincts and reflexes, to pull his foot away from getting stomped at.

"This is no time for making jokes, Zero. We need to do something and fast!" Yuki said as she was mentally freaking out.

"Fine, since you won't stop being annoying, if she doesn't stop yelling at them…" Zero said with an annoyed tone of voice, as he turned his attention to Ayden, on the wall. "Hey! I think they get the message, already. So, why don't you come down and stop making such a hassle-fit?"

"Aw, but it's so much fun, seeing these girls squirm…makes it more interesting for me, to not get so bored around here…" Ayden said, as she got a smirky grin on her face, really enjoying the Day Class girls huddled in fear, from her yelling at them.

"Not that I appreciate you trying to help in getting these girls in line-of-place, you really need to stop and come on down…" Zero, said, as Ayden let out an annoyed sigh and went to the edge of the wall…

And without any warning, jumped from the wall, landing perfectly on the ground, on her own two feet.

**_––––_**

"You just had to ruining my fun, didn't you, Kiryu?" Ayden said, as Zero gave her an emotionless glaring look.

"It's not like I had a choice, its part of the rules here. If I had it my way, I would have let you continue…but sadly, since your now part of the disciplinary committee, you gotta keep things in order, the right way…" Zero said, as Ayden rolled her eyes at having to be a goody-two shoes all the time.

"But, I won't tell anyone what happened here, if you can help me with keeping Kaname in check tonight, during night patrol…" Zero said, as Ayden got a grin on her face.

"Deal! I so wanted to get a chance, at that stupid no good **'Kana-Leech'**." Ayden said, as she had now found a nickname for Kaname Kuran **('Kana-Leech'**). It looked like, that maybe she might get along with someone at this school, even if, that person was only Zero. He seemed to understand her dislike for the vampires and how it was hard, to not pull out a gun, giving them a bullet in the head.

Also, if she stuck with Zero for now, it might give her some help, if she got stuck with working with some of the purebloods.

**And speaking of the purebloods…**

_**Guess what time it was?**_

**_––––_**

"Oh, great, looks like it's time for the Night Class to come out." Zero said, trying to hide his disgust with seeing the purebloods, coming out of their dorms. A couple of Day Class girls went to where the Night Class was coming from the dorm gates, trying to get one of their attention, in the squealing fangirl kind of way.

Ayden groaned, as she wondered if it was okay, to knock a couple of the Day Class girls heads together, for being such idiots.

"_Well, can't blame them. Vampires are known to be beyond beautiful, to the human eyes. So it's only natural, that the Day Class girls would be attracted to them."_ Ayden thought, as one of the Night Class students, looked to see her, as he winked at her, trying to get her attention. She ignored it, seeing with one look, that he was a player type and so beyond her levels of tolerance.

"So, how long do we have to do this? With the **'make sure, the Day Class doesn't know about the Night Vamps', OP**?" Ayden asked Zero, not liking the idea of having to be guards for the Night Class, while the Day Class girls have their little **'fangirl moments'**.

"We have to do this, every time the Night Class goes for Classes and other times, that they have to be moved into the school sections." Zero said, as Ayden gave off a look of disgust, at having to do this, every day. "I know it gets boring, but it's something that we have to do-the Day Class can never know about the secret of the Night Class…"

"Or there will be hell to pay, right?" Ayden said, as Zero nodded his head, knowing what kind of mess it would cause not only for them, but for the rest of the students at the school as well. "Gotcha, operation: Keep school secret is in affect! My lips are sealed, so I totally got your back in this!"

"You know, you don't have to be so pumped up about it." Zero said, as Ayden gave him one of her smirky grins.

"Why not? It makes the job more fun and challenging…and I do, like a challenge…" Ayden said, as turned her attention back to the Night Class, to keep a sharp eye on them. She noticed again, the Night Class student from before, giving her another eye look, that made her want to kick his ass for kicks.

**_––––_**

She ignored him again, as best she could, imagining that he would just go away. As she and Zero were starting to go to a separate part of the area, to survey the Night Class, Ayden saw that same Night Class student again, looking at her, as he started walking up to her and Zero. She tried not to groan outloud as she saw this male Night Class student with electric blue eyes and golden-blond hair, give her a nice looking smile.

"Hey there! Haven't see you around here before, are you new?" The male Night Class student asked Ayden, as she gave him a hard look.

"Maybe, what's it to you? And who wants to know?" Ayden asked, as the male Night Class student just gave her a grin.

"Hanabusa Aido, but some of the girls call me 'Aido' (like Idol), but you can call me anything you want, sweetie~" Aido said, as Ayden gave him a little smirk, knowing the perfect name for this guy.

"How bout **'Aido-Pervert'**? Since that lame ass excuse for a pick-up line, is sooo yesterday…" Ayden said, as Aido looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, as Zero held back the grin, that he wanted to give out. This was probably the first time, a girl refused and literally brushed off Aido's charm like that.

So, it was kinda funny to watch her reject his advantages, knowing that he wasn't gonna try stopping and let this one go…

"Well, I'm not a pervert, by the way. I just have a lot of love to spread and wish to give it all, to each one of you lovely girls. True, the nice girls are okay…" Aido said, as he got close to Ayden, moving his face right close to her face. "…But the feisty ones, are the ones I like the best, since there fires are so much fun to enjoy~"

**Alright, personal bubble space, invaded!**

_**Time to kick it into high gear!**_

"You know, I might be a little too feisty for you…" Ayden said, as she slowly reached her foot back, in the start of a kicking position. Zero saw her foot reaction and didn't say anything, knowing was gonna happen next and was so gonna enjoy seeing this played out.

"Because…I got a really,…hard,….**KICK!**" Ayden said, as she threw her foot forward and kicked him hard in the knee, sending hard throwing pain through his leg. Aido let out a groaning pained sound, as he got down to one knee, trying to hold the pain in, as another fast kick was thrown at him…

Right in between his legs, kicking him where the sun don't shine.

Aido let out a scream, as he fell to the ground, holding his crotch in pain as he withered in pure agony. Yep, even vampire males, have the same weakness as all other males:

'_**The Crotch shot attack'**_.

(**a trick-attack, that Ayden has done a few times in her missions as a hunter…which she has her mom to thank, for teaching her that self-defense attack.**)

Anyway, as Ayden gave the wounded Aido a smile, she secretly was having a happy party in her mind, for getting this vampire player to fall into a smile trap.

"Awww…does it hurt? Well, you should be grateful that it was only my foot and not my knife, in your chest…" Ayden said, as Aido could only whimper in pain, as Ayden brushed some of her hair to the side and walked off, ignoring the scene that had just happened and put the whole Night Class guy, trying to hit on her, waaay behind her…

**_––––_**

While poor Aido was still on the ground, he saw his cousin, Akatsuki Kain walk by, with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"So, how did it go? I take it, you enjoyed her answer?" Kain said, as Aido let out a growl of anger.

"Shut up! She kicked me, really hard! And it really hurts, goddammit!" Aido said, as Kain didn't say anything, but only smirked away.

"Maybe this is something good. An important lesson for you to be taught, that not all girls are okay with the **'player act'**. Kain said, as Aido let out a grunt of ignorance.

Aido was silent for a few seconds, before he spoke up again.

"Hey, that Girl…you did notice something kinda off about her? She seemed…kinda different…" Aido said, as Kain looked at his cousin.

"Yeah, i did. Should we report it, to the 'Gang Leader'?" Kain asked, using the nickname he uses for Kaname.

"No, I don't think we should, for the time being. Kaname-Sama has enough to deal with, at the moment. We'll hold it back for now, until we can have a full confirmation of evidence to give him…" Aido said, sensing that there had been something really different about Ayden. Something that made a few shivers run down his spine, that made him feel like it was something dark.

Kaname did mention to the Night Class that there was someone new, who was helping out at the school and they would know about the details later on.

Maybe he could have a little chat with Zero, during one of the Guardians, disciplinary committee patrol rounds….

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

**And here is the end of Chapter 5. I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter (which could say, I might have made Ayden a little too evil in some parts. But hey, those fanngirls do need some control over~^-^)**

**Poor Aido- he was the first on Ayden's list to get attacked first…(and probably won't be the last*bawahahahaha*) **

**Well, I wonder what Aido and Kain might be planning, for Ayden during night patrol? And will Zero and Ayden get to mess with Kaname, during the patrol? (I hope so! *keep your fingers crossed* ^-^) **

**As usual, to find out what happens next, you're gonna have to wait till the next chapter! BEHOLD THE CLIFFHANGERNESS!**

**So please read and review, and let me know what you think of chapter 5 or how it might need any improvements. **

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Otaku Luv~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**


End file.
